The Roleplaying Section: History!!!!
The Roleplaying Section: History!!!! is about the history of the 4 main party heroes, TheBeastNamedSean, Pizzabomb1000, Bajiwolf, Bloodee, here you can find out what they did before they met each other Bajiwolf History: Bajiwolf's Time travel Baji:"Oh my!!I'm so Excited to travel back in time to recruit other soldiers" Scientist:"That might be awesome, but are you sure they will listen to you?" Baji:"With this sword, I can change the thoughts of a human being with a soldier job" Scientist:"How does that even know the sword can control human beings with a soldier job" Baji:"IT JUST DOES OK!!!Your just going to have to accept it and move on" They finish the time machine Baji:"I can't wait!!!" He travels back into the Roman Era and disguises himself as a Legionnaire They gather around Julius Ceasar Baji sees a blind retired Legionnaire Baji uses a gadget to make him able to sense where he's looking ???:"What the? I can....sense movement, I know where to go" Baji gives a thumbs up He then tells the Legionnaires to abandon Julius and come with him Julius attempts to kill him but then Baji makes Julius unconcious End of Bajiwolf's time travel Start of Awakening Phoenix (Note: This is the beginning of Bajiwolf hunting down all the ghouls) Baji starts travelling with Samurais They hear something in the woods Baji: "Draw katanas" They all draw their katanas without Shields because Samurai never used shields A Ghoul Comes out and ambushes a Samurai Baji stabs him and decapitates him The Ghouls come out Baji casts a spell that makes a permanent sphere unless he takes it out The Ghouls are forced to use katanas which they are not good at The Ghouls team on 1 and instead of the samurai taking damage, they take it instead Baji: "STUPID GHOULS!! THIS IS AN HONOR SPHERE, YOU MUST FIGHT IN A 1V1" They then commence in 1v1 The Samurai seems to win because the Ghouls have no experience with swords as the ghouls use claws A Ghoul Leader Comes out named Jackan Jackan: "Get out, I will deal with their leader" Baji and Jackan fight in a 1 v 1 katana fight Jackan throws Baji to the ground Jackan prepares to kill Baji until Baji rolls out and stabs him in the back Jackan: "Ugh, what? HA!!!" Jackan feels much pain because of the Honor Sphere Baji: "You should know, swords summoned here kill 1 person, except when they backfire, they deal regular sword damage" Jackan: "You....cannot defeat me!!" Jackan: "You have not seen...........the last of me..........Jason........will come" Baji removes the sword from Jackan as Jackan falls to the ground Baji sheates his sword Because the Ghouls were affected by the Honor Sphere and their leader died, the ghouls forcefully surrendered as Baji took their leader's head Baji: "Execute them" Baji removes the Honor Sphere and then the Samurai execute them Baji: "Well, that takes care of that" The Ghouls ambush the Samurai Baji: "STAND YOUR GROUND, NO RETREAT!!!" After a few minutes of fighting, Baji is loosing Baji: "We can't take it, retreat!!!!" They retreat to camp Romano and his Samurai troops come to distract them Romano: "Sir I think I see the leader" Baji: "Let's not take him out first, we have to do something" at the ghoul Side Blood: "WE MUST TAKE OUT THESE PATHETIC HUMANS!!!! THEY WILL FALL, AND FEED ON THEIR BODIES" now at Baji Baji grabs a map and checks for any supernatural beings sleeping Baji: "Let's see, AHA, Phoenix!!!" Romano: "Phoenix? He's real?" Baji: "Yes, if I was correct, to awake him, you must say "PHOENIX, I CALL YOU FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE EARTH, AWAKEN FROM YOUR SLEEP AND JOIN ME", I think that is what you say" Romano: "Go, we'll distract them!!!" Baji travels to Phoenix's sleeping spot Baji: "PHOENIX, I CALL YOU FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE EARTH, AWAKEN FROM YOUR SLEEP AND JOIN ME" Suddenly, a volcano erupts, and Phoenix comes out of it Phoenix: "Who dares awaken me from my forever sleep?" as Phoenix speaks through his mind which is magic Baji: "ME!! I AWAKEN YOU!! JOIN ME" Phoenix: "I see, whenever you need me, I will give you a spell to summon me" Phoenix disappears Baji goes back to the camp and Summons Phoenix Baji climbs on Phoenix as Phoenix burns the ghouls to ashes Blood: "WHAT'S GOING ON!!? WHAT? PHOENIX? KILL THAT BIRD!!!" Blood sees Baji on Phoenix Blood: "I can't believe a mortal awoke Phoenix!!!" Phoenix lands and creates a shockwave of fire for 20 Miles burning everything it touches Blood runs away from it Blood: "RETREAT!!! WE CANNOT FACE PHOENIX!!! yet" Baji: "THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!! KILL THE RUNNING GHOULS!!" Phoenix flies and grabs Blood Baji: "Looks like I will have another head of a Ghoul Leader" Blood: "Not for long!!!" Flying Ghouls come and tackle Phoenix and one of them grabs Blood Baji desummons Phoenix and lands safely End of Awakening Phoenix ThIeBeastNamedSean History: Mage training part 1 Sean and Gamer were at some sort of temple,however Sean is only 11 and in mage clothes Sean:So you are Gamer I suppose? Gamer:Yes,and I am the grand mage.You are Seanster810 yes? Sean:Yes,I am. The two bow. Gamer:Today I am going to teach you how to control your mana. Sean:O-Okay.. Gamer makes a lake suddenly appear,and get's a glass of water and get's water from the lake and places it next to him. Gamer:Now listen closely! Sean stands up. Gamer:Here's a little lesson in magic! Sean:Allright..What do I have to do? Gamer:This is going down in history,if you wanna be a wizard number one,you have to chase your inner demons on the run! Sean:Wait wha- Gamer and Sean enter the mindscape,and there is a demon. Gamer:Go go go!!!! Sean:O- Gamer and Sean run towards some hiding spots. Gamer:Just follow my lead,and sneak around!Be careful not to make a sound! Sean steps on a demon. Demon:ARGHGHHRH! Gamer:No dont touch that!Allright,now look at this demon,that you just found!When I say go be ready to fight! Sean:Gamer!No time for singing ya gotta- The demon blasts Sean away and starts stomping him Gamer:And GO! Sean accidentally blasts gamer Gamer:YOU BLAST IT AT HIM NOT ME! Gamer throws the demon far into the nightmare realm. Gamer:Ugh let's try something else. Sean and Gamer walk towards a demon. Gamer:Now watch,and learn HERES THE DEAL! Sean steps forward near the demon Gamer:He'll slip and slide on this student!HAHAHA! Sean slips on the demon. Gamer:WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?! Demon:WHO DID THAT? Sean:Come on! Gamer:No,you're going to have to beat him! The demon pulls out a trident and stabs Sean Sean:A-A l-little help here G-Gamer? Gamer:Look,if you want to get entire peace in your body so you can focus your mind into power you have to beat your demons by yourself! Gamer dissapears. Sean:G-G- The demon pulls the trident closer into Sean's body. Sean:No!Stop! Sean blasts a huge energy sword at the trident,killing the Demon. Sean:One left..5 more to go. 5 demons suddenly pop up. Sean:PAI- Demon 1 kicks Sean in the dick,followed by a roundhouse kick by demon 2 Sean:WHY! Sean shoot's an ice spike at demon 2,while kicking it far. Sean:I-I gue- Demon 1 stabs Sean with a machete. Sean:YOU MAKE ME MAD! Sean makes a pillar of light around him killing Demon 1 and 3. Sean:GRR! Demon 2:HEHEHEHEH! Demon 4 punches Sean in the face,however Sean uppercuts him and pulls out an energy sword. Sean:I dont..Actually know how to use this..Oh well!I'll just swing this thing around. Demon 2:KIKIKIIKI! Sean:PAI GOH! Sean slashes Demon 2,nearly killing him,Sean fires an energy beam at Demon 2 and kills him. Demon 4:Y-You...Killed him! Sean:Good! Demon 4 pulls out a machete and nearly stabs Sean but Sean shoots his sword at Demon 4 and kills him. Sean:Woah cool.Wait where- A figure that looks like Alpha Sean appears and jumps up with a sword,almost thrusting Sean. Alpha:Ware we meshia nari!HAHAHAHA! Sean screams in terror,Suddenly Gamer pops up and endures the hit Gamer:We need to go now! Sean:B-But! Gamer:Some demons cant be defeated by you now! Sean:W-Wait..I can do this! Gamer:So be it. Sean:Hmph. Alpha comboes Sean with his sword, pushing him far back.Sean has a vision of Saur and Zerk killing his parents. Sean:Urgh..W-Why cant I get myself to move on! A voice sounding like Kate's is heard. ???:You're going to have to if you want to beat this monster! Sean:W-What...? ???:Sometimes there are things that you have to accept that happend and move on,and look forward to the future. Sean:B-But...It was...B-Bad... ???:Face it,bad things happen but new things can thin the bad.. Sean:Ha..Ha you're right...Who are you anyway? ???:My name is Kate,I'm 11 just like you!I'm Gamer's apprentice. Sean:W-Well nice to meet you Kate,I-I'm going to have to defeat my demons now.Bye! Sean rushes forth Alpha and pulls out an energy sword and thrusts it forward. Alpha:KISUNE! Sean dodges the huge dome being formed,backflips far and shoot's a huge electric blast.Alpha is now covered in electricity Sean:DYNAMIC WAVE!!! Sean shoots a huge tsunami which leaves Alpha stunned. Sean:Yes! Sean get's a vision of turning pure mana,he rushes forward and knocks Alpha down,Alpha grabs Sean fast and starts punching him,he soon pushes him down on the ground and pulls out a sword. Alpha:HAHAHAHA!!! Sean:N-Not yet! Sean blast's alpha's eyes and jumps forward,headbutting through him causing a micheal bay causing him to faint..Sean reawakes in the real world. Gamer:Good you're awake. Sean:U-Uh..Gamer..W-Why did I have to beat all my demons? Gamer:Without your demons dead you cannot focus your mind into power. Sean:W-What d-does this have to do with controlling mana? Gamer:You see...Mana IS power..With you're demons you are weakened and can't cast spells well..You are severly wounded more..And you cant drink this. Gamer pulls up a glass of water. Sean:Water? Gamer:This not only makes you extremely powerful,it makes you 100% the next grand mage..Sometimes Sean:Then that would mean... Gamer:Overthrowing me. Sean get's up and drinks the water.Gamer gives Sean a mask and a card.Sean puts them in his infi pocket. Sean:What are these? Gamer:These are things you put on your face to enhance your abilites.The card is called the Jack,It enhances your speed and melee attacks.It gains an extra boost in serious battles. Sean nods. Gamer:The mask is called the persona,it enhances your strength and ranged attacks.It gains an extra boost when facing creatures of dark.Anyways,class is done,any questions? Sean:2 infact. Gamer nods. Sean:What happens if you put on both of these? Gamer:You die of overwhelming power.Legends say that only the best of the grand mages can put both on. Sean:Mhm..When am I gonna learn new spells? Gamer laughs. Sean:What?!?! Gamer:You see..This is the time where you'll have to make your own spells.. Gamer get's a staff. Gamer:Come my child,we must rest and learn more. The lake dissapears and the two walk away from the temple into the forest. MEANWHILE BACK IN SEAN'S MIND Alpha re appears. Alpha:Ware we meshia nari!HAHAHAHA! MEANWHILE BACK IN THE TEMPLE! Gamer and an 11 year old Kate arrive Gamer:It's time you face your demons. TO BE CONTINUED Dog attack Sean is walking in his home town until he sees a dog Sean:"What a cute dog" The dog starts to attack sean and sean goes into a coma The dog then goes back to the whatever he's doing Few minutes later Person 1:"And so I started to drain the life out of that guy!" Person 2:"Dude that is very harsh" Person 1:"It's what I do, I like to torture my foes" The 2 people see Sean Person 2:"Whoa Whoa!! I'll see what state he's in!" Person 2 finds out Sean is in a coma Person 2:"Well, can't heal that, and he has a virus, can't cure viruses, let's take him to a hospital!" A hour later Sean wakes up Sean:"uugh, what happened?" Doctor:"Your awake from a coma and cured from a virus after you got bitten by a dog" Sean:"So this is what dogs are? I should really avoid them" Doctor:"I would recommend-" Sean:"Please be quiet now" Sean exits the hospital A few minutes he sees a dog The dog is growling at Sean Sean:"Oh no!!" Sean runs away because of his fear with dogs End of Dog Attack Pizzabomb1000 History: Bloodee History The Arrival (Sean is Bloods Brother soo yeh :D) Blood: Seaan Why are you So Magik Like? Sean: Because im a Mage- Why are you So Creepy? Blood: Because im a Ghoul They walked down the Pathway Sean: SWEET WE ARE IN ROBLOXIA A girl runs up to them Blood: Hi can I eat you Girl: HAHAHAAAAA Nice one! Im Jane Who are you two? Blood: I am Blood Sean: I AM THE GREAAATTT SEAN Jane: That's Nice names!Great Sean, Blood Sean: EH IT WASINT LIKE THAT! Jane: Do you Need help doe? Blood: sure! Sean Has a vision Of them as Adults Meeting again END OF LE ARRIVAL Start Of The Personality Change Blood sat on a chair In Baji's prison Blood: Why does Baji write stuff down Where im all 'muhahaha, eat em, hahahaaa'... I'm not like that.. Ghoul: We dont Know sir... Blood: tsk... BAJI!!! GET HERE! Baji came writing on paper 'muhahahha, eat em, hahaaa' about a story on blood Blood: you don't know me! Baji chuckles and walks off Blood: HE DOSINT GET ME!!! (Kagune bursts out of chains And blood breaks free) Baji: ?! SOUND ALL ALARMS, SEND ALL TROOPS OUT! Like 100000000 troops or something Run after blood Blood Sprints as fast as he can,He jumps high with his kagune Blood: Grrr! His kagune grows massive, He Slams his kagune into the ground killing a bunch of troops Baji comes out with an machete And slices bloods Kagunes off Blood Bites into baji, Baji shoots Blood with an Minigun baji: argh!!! Blood: BLUR, you taste like sand Baji: You will pay! -timeskip 3 months when blood gets his OWN job at an anime place- That... Is bloods Business. ...